Wire mesh baskets are used to dry fry food. Prior art wire fry baskets are comprised of three components: a relatively fine-mesh wire basket; a frame to which the mesh basket is attached and a handle by which the mesh basket, suspended on the frame, can immersed into and removed from a hot oil bath. Such baskets have been used for years and are nearly ubiquitous in restaurants and food service institutions.
A problem with prior art wire baskets is the susceptibility of the wire mesh basket to physical damage. Because the mesh basket's sides and corners are unprotected, the mesh basket can be bent or dented if the basket is dropped or is otherwise not handled properly. A wire fry basket that protects the wire mesh basket would be an improvement over the prior art.